Obvious
by H.R.Wolf
Summary: another kyoru by me for all you lucky people . Christina Aguilera's Obvious revised reviewers would be loved forever .


Another wonderful song-fic from me enjoy .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, I just like to mess with the plot line a bit.

Tohru sat at her bedroom desk, looking out the window. She had just gotten home from school. Today her friends had asked her some very odd questions, one being if she was in love with Kyo.

.:Can you hear it in my voice

Was it something I let slip

Does the whole world know

Isn't it obvious:.

Of coarse Tohru had to lie. Although it wasn't in her nature, and she hated to lie to her best friends, she had too. Or they would pursue it. They would be only looking for Tohru's happiness but it would be wrong. What about Yuki? Or Kagura? Or even, she shuttered, Akito? She would be a fool to tell anyone especially Kyo, that she was in love with him. But now looking out at the sun set, she let herself smile, glow for just a little wile.

.:I'M the one who's in control

Now I'm acting like a fool

Do my feelings show

Is my face aglow

Isn't it obvious:.

"Tohru? Are you ok?" Kyo knocked on her door. He was worried something was wrong. At school today she looked flustered. And walking home she did talk very much to him or Yuki. God why was he worrying so much about her? He didn't even know what he was doing even knocking on her door asking if she was alright. Lately he had been checking up on her more and more, watching her in class and in the halls, staying down from the roof more often to help her with dishes or even cooking. He felt like a little boy with a crush. He even thought about her constantly, especially when he was at the dojo. He slammed his fist on the wall opposite the door. He needed to get explanations for all these feelings.

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore

I'm feeling like a little kid

Caught up in emotions

I'm out of control

Isn't it obvious

Tohru opened the door just in time to see Kyo hit the wall. She gasped at the sight. He turned and looked at her in the eyes. She held his gaze and turned when her lip started to shake, his hand caught her attention. He was bleeding. Immediately she reached for it pulling out a kerchief from her pocket, just for emergency sneezing which she had been doing a lot of lately. Wrapping his hand in the kerchief she was finally about to speak "your bleeding" her hands started to shake. 'I have to tell him, but I can't bring myself to say the right words this time, I've never had that problem before, probley because I know nothing about love.'

.:Do you see my hands, they tremble

Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes

Don't know how long

I can keep this inside

Isn't it obvious

Her hands are shaking and she won't look at me. There is something really wrong here. He reached his other hand to lift her chin so she could look at him. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was about to cry. "Tohru" he whispered "please tell me what's wrong, I'll listen, you know that" He knew he loved her but for now all he could do was smile and be her friend. Burdening her with his feelings would be just too painful when he left.

.:Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart

Can you see it in my eyes

Every glance, every smile must give me away

And I feel so much I can't hide:.

"It's nothing really Kyo-kun" she looked up at him smiling her brightest _fake_ smile she could muster. 'I can't tell him, not now. I want everything to stay the same as it always has been. And if I tell him things will change" she tied the kerchief around his hand and said her goodnights. She walked back into her room and shut the door. Leaning aghast said door she silently wept the stinging tears of untold love. She didn't know why she couldn't only that she shouldn't tell him. But it was obvious to everyone that lived with in the house and their friends at school. In silent support they watched and hoped one would find happiness.

.:That I don't know what I'm doing anymore

I'm feeling like a little girl

Caught up in emotions

I'm out of control

Isn't it obvious:.


End file.
